Yeah, Better Than Me
by DeathlyBeautifulUntilTheEnd
Summary: -Summery- With the usual plot of Kagome finding Inu Yasha with Kikyo and spilling his guts about him not loving Kagome, though in this Kagome is a lot more...vindictive.
1. Cause and Effect

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**-Summery- With the usual plot of Kagome finding InuYasha with Kikyo and spilling his guts about him not loving Kagome, though in this Kagome is a lot more...vindictive, with her revenge that will bring InuYasha to his knee's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cause and Effect**

Kagome put her hands on her hips as InuYasha came into camp with a pleasant smile on his lips, and her hands dropped at the sight of Kikyo's work. 'Stupid Pig' Her hands coiled into fists at her sides. Then as she smiled, Miroku shuddered at the pure malice it showed. InuYasha opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling all too sweetly for her to actually be happy. He stopped smiling with a short frown of confusion.

"Oi, Wench, what's wrong wi-"

_Crack!_

InuYasha stood in shock as Sango started cheering. 'She hit me.' InuYasha looked back at Kagome to see her still smiling, her face un-bothered as if she hadn't just knocked his ego down a notch or ten.

"Wen-"

"Don't you dare!" Now Kagome's smile was gone, and though tears of resentment were in her eyes, none of them ever left her eyes. Her white school shirt shifted as she rolled her shoulders in a way to relieve the physical stress of being pissed at him.

"What's your problem?"

Kagome's glare sent shivers down even Sango's spine. "You're my problem!" She snarled as she began to pace.

"You got so-"

"SHUT UP AND _SIT_ DOWN!"

_Slam!_

"What'd you d-" Kagome's balled fist came in contact with his cheek as she turned around.

"Does NOT involve talking!" She stomped a step back before she hit him again. "I'm _DONE_! I'm DONE being your mother! FINISHED being the one to come back! I'm through wi- I'm _THROUGH_ with _YOU_! Forgiving you, crying for you, waiting for you, I'm _DONE_! I've had enough of your _BULLSHIT_!"

InuYasha crossed his arms and pouted. "What have I don-"

"I saw you, you prick! In love with me, my ass!" Kagome spat on the ground at InuYasha's feet.

"So what?" InuYasha stood up and towered above her."Kikyo was always superior to you and you know it!"

Kagome flipped her hair out of her face as she turned away from him."Keh, yeah, I've heard it enough! But hey, what can you do when your incarnation gets brought back to life as a fucking, moving, clay doll, eh?"

"Will you stop whining, Kikyo doesn't whine nearly as mush as you, we-"

"_KA-GO-ME_! You got it? I swear if you call me 'wench' one more time, I'll _Sit_ you to death!"

Kagome turned away as he plummeted to the ground.

By this time Sango was laughing hysterically when Miroku spoke up."Now, Lady Kagome, you know that InuYasha doesn't know how to respect a woman."

Inu Yasha spoke from the dirt again to show his ...um.. _Brilliance_."Keh, I don't know why your getting all worked up for, Bitch. Kikyo wouldn't mind."

Kagome saw red. She stepped toward the Monk as her hair shadowed her angry eyes. "Well then teach him!" She bellowed, "If you can show me that-that_ thing_ can act like a gentleman, I'll come back, but not a moment before!"

Kagome was taking short, shallow breaths.

"Keh, Kikyo-"

Kagome threw her hands up.

"News flash Jack ass, she's_ DEAD_!"

InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms. "Don't talk about Kikyo like that! Plus, the Shikon Jewel will bring her back!"

Kagome's knuckles turned white with pressure.

"What makes you think, that I will let you use the Shikon Jewel to bring some bitch, from 50 years ago, back to life, just so you can get a warm fuck instead of a cold one?"

InuYasha eyes widened as Kagome's voice started to reach screeching levels as she shredded his character. "You Ignorant, Conceded, Childish, Belittling," Kagome struggled to find a word that suited her anger, Kagome smiled. "Stupid, Weak, ..Half-breed-filth!" Kagome shouldered her backpack as she walked into the forest. 'Thank you _Lord_ Sesshoumaru!'

Everyone was silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naraku sat against the wall as the shadows covered the upper left side of his profile. The castle as always, kept the keep dark with it's aura.

"Kagura."

Shift "Yes?"

Naraku looked at Kagura's bowed head as he spoke in his hushed tones."InuYasha has angered his Miko Kagome, yet again. Go to her, she is weak."

Kagura looked up at Naraku, emotionless.

"Do you wish for her to die?"

Naraku leaned forward as he reached out.

"No, she needs a friend, give her one."

Kagura flinched away from his touch and let him touch her face.

"Yes, sir."

Then she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 hours later

Kagome jumped out of the well the last time, as tears resurfaced in her eyes. She had gone back to find. Nothing. It was all gone. Her family, her house, her stuff, all of it, now just ashes. Kagome ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone else. She caught glimpses of white and black, before her tears blurred the ability to see.

"It's okay, I got you." The figure said kindly.

"Thank you." Kagome said faintly before blacking out.

* * *

**Well that's it! I'll have the next one up before; um...yeah...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**D.B.T.T.E.**


	2. The Unexpected Maker

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**-Summery- With the usual plot of Kagome finding InuYasha with Kikyo and spilling his guts about him not loving Kagome, though in this Kagome is a lot more...vindictive, with her revenge that will bring InuYasha to his knee's.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Maker**

"Kagura," Naraku sat exactly where he had before, seemingly unchanged as Kagura stepped toward him. "Why are you back?"

Kagura shifted uneasily on her feet before answering.

"Did you find her?"

"She was gone."

Naraku stared at her. "Any traces?"

Kagura shook her head in a swift motion. "None. Only a complete void of aura."

Naraku's entire body slumped as he sighed. "What kind of void?"

"It was as if something with no aura had been there, but that is not possible."

Naraku sighed again, this one much heavier. "Never mind then, about finding her."

"Why?"

He closed his eyes. "A underworlder has taken her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'Pain_. It's all I can feel. Shooting through my body like ice was running through my veins. It feels like I am dying.' She slowly opened her eyes to greet what awaited her.

Grey walls, red-wood furnishings, crystal chandler hanging high on a tan ceiling, and seemingly porcelain hair accessories sitting upon a vanity.

No windows.

As she tried to sit up the pain shot through her head, and she brought her hands to her head, running her fingers over her face.

Wet and sticky. Her face had something wet and sticky near her mouth. She panicked. Wiping her mouth quickly, she examined her hand in the dim light.

Blood. As she took a deep breath through her nose she felt taste, sensation, and lust rack her body. Her eyes flew wide with a deep gasp.

She heard a charming chuckle before a deep, sexy, and very masculine voice pierced the air of the room.

"Ah, you're awake, finally."

Her eyes shot towards the door where his tall figure stood in the frame. He was clothed in black, except a sapphire amulet around his stark white neck.

She looked at him with something she was sure was akin to fascination.

"Where are we? Why did you take me? I mean not that I'm not thankful, but-"

His charming lips cracked a smile at her.

"Not even a 'good evening' before you begin to question me?"

She gasped as she sat up straighter.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since the sun went down, of course."

She felt confusion fill her mind. "Huh?"

He adopted a seemingly 'duh' kind of expression. "Well yeah, we underworlders can only come out at night."

She looked at him with blank eyes.

"Think about it. I believe you call us Vampires."

'Vampires...ok...he's a blood sucking, immortal,_ fiend_ with a fetish for kidnapping women.'

She swore she felt her heart stop before she realized she had no heart beat.

"Holy fuck! How the fu-, who the-, what the fu-, holy fuck!" 'I feel like crying. Nothing can compare how I feel, no, wait there was a word. **_Enraged_**.' She glared up at him before she felt a piercing in her bottom lip. As her hand flew to her face the man was there, by her side, asking if he could see.

'Fuck it, there is not very much else he could to me.'

She nodded and he pulled on her bottom lip to see the damage her fangs done when they sprung in her mouth for the first time. She looked down and got caught in his sapphire blue eyes as he let go of her lip.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded his blond head.

"I am Lardin of Whales- or, was. I was ordered to create you as I have not been a Maker or Creator, until I made you. I am to teach you everything you wish to know. For three weeks you will experience more pain, knowledge, and strength then many of our kind." He gently urged her out of bed as he spoke.

"After those three weeks you are on your own and you will never see me again, even if you want too."

XxXxXxX

For those next three weeks Kagome felt as if she was in a trance. Powerless to do not, but listen and obey. Kagome learned many things along the line of fighting, flying, glimmering, seducing humans, and feeding. And at the end of those three weeks, just as Lardin promised, he left.

He was gone and had left her with more than she knew.

* * *

**_Crazy twist huh?_**

**_:D_**


	3. Under cover of night

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu Yasha.**_

* * *

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Chapter 3: Under the cover of darkness**

**Kagome's (POV)**

I slept within the container Lord Lardin had given me the first night I had been a vampire. My body seemed to know what time of day it was, even though I lost track easily. I remember the first time I had felt its interknit design on my fingertips. Before my first feeding, Lord Lardin explained not to be shocked if I couldn't remember my first feed, yet we were both surprised when we discovered I could.

He would often ask me to tell him of the experience as he could not remember his. So I told in great detail of the first time I felt the warm flush of my victim's cheeks before I bit into them. I told of the feeling of my new fangs first pierce in human flesh. The first time the warm blood had rushed into my mouth, caressed my tongue. I recalled and told of the feeling in my victims fleeting pulse had on me.

But now all that has changed. He was gone. I feel a strange large amount of loss at my maker's departure that I thought I would. I would not let him down, were he to care and stay. I would make him proud. I stand before the same vanity as after I arrived, already a vampire. He named me Laerami, but I have decided to only let the few closest to me call me that. I traveled my eyes down my body. I have not visually changed except for my eyes which had changed to a vibrant green rather than the red that most vampires would have, this had worried Lord Lardin, but he counted toward the Miko powers. I was impeccably strong, controlled, and, I had learned, very powerful.

I opted to change my clothing colors to Black and Green at Lord Lardin's urging, as they were his colors. I sat down at my, yes, MY, vanity. Lord Lardin, I had learned was an Underground lord. He was Lord Lardin of the Western Underlands. Was. I found a letter within my coffin yester-night informing me that I was now not only the owner of his castle but also of his land. That's right I am now Lady Kagome of the Western Underlands. Apparently it had been so since he made me, and I have already spoken with the council and was informed that I had already been doing my job before even learning about it.

I stood up and dawned my green and black kimono with my swords. Centering my mind I concentrated on the above ground as I teleported. I new that The sound of my arrival would alert the village as I landed gently beside Kaede's hut just as I had meant too, but as I opened my eyes and was not amused to find a sword and several people glaring at me. Though I was still hidden by the darkness I could see all of the faces in front of me clearly. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, several villagers, and Inu Yasha with his Bitch.

"Inu Yasha." My voice was harsh and cold as I watched him breath in, nostrils flaring, trying to catch my scent, and failing.

"How do you know my name?" He yelled at me seemingly wanting to wake the village up. Then he shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll still kill you."

Kaede put her arm out bracing it against his chest as she spoke. "Wait Inu Yasha." She looked at me as emotion danced clearly in her eyes. "Reveal thy self."

I did not move. I felt a rush of disappointment at the lack of respect we were giving people in the past. Then Miroku stepped in, always the voice of reason.

_Yeah right._

"Perhaps if we ask, rather than demand." He looked at me and I could tell he knew I was female.

_ What other reason would he want to see my face?_

He looked back from Kaede to me as he stepped forward. "Will you please allow us to see you in the light ma'am?"

I could feel my smirk as I stepped into the fine light the fire torches were giving off.

_ Oh, I have been waiting for this.

* * *

_

** Deathly, ^_^**

**Reviews welcome.**


	4. The Bloody Truth

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu Yasha._**

* * *

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Chapter 4: The Bloody Truth**

**Kagome's (POV)**

As I watched, the villagers drew back from me in fear when I stepped swiftly into the light. As Kikyo drew her bow at Me. In Yasha took this as a sign to unsheathe his sword.

"Kikyo, it has been awhile." I let the corner of my lip turn up for a minute. "I see you have our soul." I leered softly. "Good."

I turned my eyes to Inu Yasha and lifted an eyebrow, mocking him. "Tell me," I said softly, showing a fang. "Does she still feel like potting soil or has she moistened up?"

I watched as she let go of her notched arrow and it sped toward me. I concentrated on the arrow briefly before looking back at Kikyo. As I reveled in the look of shock on her face when it came to a stop in front of me. "You are so easy to lose your temper." I reached out and picked up the arrow from in front of me as she notched another arrow.

My eyes passed over Miroku, who had wide eyes and his staff pushed out in front of him. My eyes continued on to Sango and stopped. Shippo, I felt my eyes soften at the sight of him. As I met his eyes I saw his wide green orbs fill with fear. I felt a sudden pang of mothering instincts because I knew it was me he was frightened of.

"Shippo-Sweetie, don't be scared."

I widened my eyes at the emotion that was in my voice. I sounded, I sounded almost normal, almost human. I watched everyone gasp at the effects. Inu Yasha decided to speak.

"Ka- Kagome?"

I took a small step back on reflex when he took one towards me. Kaede stepped to me as well as she peered at me closely before sighing.

"Aye, it is as I feared."

I watched as Kikyo turned to stare at Kaede.

"Little sister, she is not dead."

The old priestess went to speak but Miroku cut her off before she could get a word out edge-wise.

"No, she is dead." I looked into his saddened eyes before he fearfully looked away.

"No she isn't! She's standing right there!" Inu Yasha began to yell about not understanding what everyone else seemed to and how they were wrong.

"Mama?" Everyone paused and it went deafening silent as Shippo's whimper echoed and I looked up at him in hope.

_Will he accept me?_

I watched as he began to struggle and escape from Sango's arms. Looking up at me he began to walk to me.

"Can I trust you?"

I blinked once slowly and he scampered up my body to my throat. He sniffed and I waited, hoping, praying he could smell my scent this close to me.

Suddenly he hugged me and I put my arms around him as I felt a warm travel down my face.

Kaede pushed forward with her bow and arrow. "I knew it! You are an under-walker!"

Shippo did not move from his spot but clung. I observed as Inu Yasha scratched his head before sniffing the air. I smirked as his eyes widened in horror and he took a stumbling step back.

"She reeks of human and demon alike." Shippo pulled away and I turned my face away not wanting him to see me like I was. I felt his hand gently turn my head before he looked into my eyes. He reached out a hand and began to wipe away the cooled blood from my face.

"Does this mean you'll be around forever, Mama?"

I smiled tenderly at him and nodded. "Of course Darling." As I set him down he took my cold hand in his. I looked down at him. "Go get all of your things, if you want to travel with me."

He let go nodding my head and ran off into the hut.

"So, you're a vampire?" I let a pleased expression settle over my face at Sango's ever-working mind.

"Yes, but I would not try to kill me though. If you would manage to succeed, which you wouldn't, the punishment of the Underworld's Counsel would be much more...painful than just me killing you."

Shippo came out of the hut with a small bag. Picking him up, he spotted a green and black patch on my kimono.

"What does this mean, Mama?"

As he pulled my inner collar into the light to see it better I heard Kaede's sharp intake of breath.

"It means she's a Noble."

I shook my head at her and looked at Shippo as he began to trace the patch with his finger tip. "Nope, this means I have and own land to protect."

"What land?"

I smiled proudly. "I am Lady Kagome of the Western Underlands." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an arm band with the symbol woven into the metal and gave it to him. "And you are my prince."

* * *

**Love,**

**Deathly.**

**XD  
**


End file.
